


Miracle

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pining, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would take a miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plantagenet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantagenet/gifts).



He's not worth it. Any man who treats her like that isn't worth it. Everyone tells her that. She knows it really; she's just letting herself give in, just for this one night of madness, to this idea that maybe he is. She wants to believe it. Maybe there's something inside him that knows what she feels for him. Something that will give her the answer that she wants to hear, and knows, really, that she never will.

He might change. It's possible. It would take a miracle, but – just for tonight – Helena isn't going to rule out a miracle.


End file.
